darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. You should always follow the rules in this guide or suffer the consequences. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. *Main uses include to italicize the name of a ship. Otheruses or Youmay tags Example: Another example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. *See Dathipedia:Template messages/Redirects and Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance. *See Category:Maintenance templates Spoiler tag Example: *Spoiler tags on an article alerts a user to any major plot spoilers, like the destrucion of a planet or the fact that Darth Sorrow was very sad. *See Template:spoiler Infobox Example (for an article about a Sith Character): *Used to present vital statistics of subject *See Darthipedia:Template messages/Infoboxes and Category:Infobox templates Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Use an unnecessary link and something very bad will happen to your planet. Article body Example (for an article about a Character): '''Darth Loser' was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early days ... ... ... Destroying a planet ... Duel with a Jedi ... Back from the dead ... *headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles, use them in very small articles and your planet will never be heard from again. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevent and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs. Stub Example (for an stub about a Sith): *used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Darthipedia:Template messages/Stubs and Category:Templates Personality and traits Example: Personality and traits ... *Used for Character articles, if that type of information is available. Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) *portrayal information (for characters appearing in films, computer games, cartoons, radio dramatizations) *origin of subject - subject's first appearance, who was responsible for creating and/or naming the subject, how the subject came about, was it based on anything, who did the concept art, etc. *retcon information - how (if) subject's story has been changed in a retcon *speculation - only included if the speculation is WIDELY believed by fans, or any speculation made by authors *filming - if it has a real world location, point out where it is and when it was filmed Appearances *Bulleted list of films, novels, comics, cartoons, and computer games that the subject has appeared in *These are de facto references or sources, but they are listed separately because they are in-universe *Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance *Should be sorted in order of in-universe chronology *For a subject's first appearance in the saga (in order of publication, not in order of internal chronology), use , e.g. for God: **''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *For novels, make reference to the actual book, not the trilogy. *For comics, link to the individual issue, unless a subject appears in every issue of a story arc. *Format: name of title only, e.g.: **''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' **''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *For generic comments, use . For example, will produce: **''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Notes and references *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article External links *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links External things... Duh! Category *Every article should have at least one category, if an article has no categories it will either be deleted or placed in Category:Weird stuff until they are properly categorized. *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order *People should be categorized by their last name; for example, the category for any Jax Pavan should be Pavan, Jax. *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word; for example, New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels, The. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's master category; for example, articles in Category:Jedi should not also be placed in Category:Individuals. Interwiki links *Links to other Star Wars (humor) wikis *Interwiki links should be listed in alphabetical order Category:Darthipedia Category:Help